


Coming Clean

by Bulletproof_love



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Best Friends, Blushing, Boys Kissing, Caught, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Character, Kissing, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Protectiveness, Sexuality, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: Trevor and Rafael come clean about their relationship...





	Coming Clean

 - Olivia is the first one to find out about that Trevor and Rafael are a couple. Since working on Noah’s adoption, Trevor has expressed his discomfort at keeping their relationship a secret from the woman who knows them both so well.

    - Rafael is a very private person, his colleagues are unaware of his sexuality, not because he tries to hide it but because he deems it as no one else’s business. Trevor has always respected that privacy but lately, as their relationship has become more serious Rafael has started to detect his lover’s displeasure at the situation. He decides to rectify this by inviting Liv to brunch at their favorite cafe.

    - When Liv first arrives at the table she is confused by Trevor’s presence. It takes her a moment to reconcile with the fact that the man who has helped her with Noah is sitting at a beside one of her closest friends. For a moment she feels the earth shift beneath thinking that Trevor has enlisted Rafael’s help to deliver bad news. It isn’t until she sees Rafael reach out and lace his fingers with Trevor’s that she works out what’s really going on. As she sits down she tells Trevor how happy she is that Rafa finally has someone to take care of him.

    -Mike is the next one to find about the relationship between Trevor and Rafael. When Barba starts receiving death threats after charging three police officers with the death of a college kid, Mike is the only one Rafael trusts to arrange his protection detail. He discloses his relationship to the Sergeant in order to make sure Trevor is protected.

    - Sonny has the unfortunate luck of walking into Barba’s office during an intimate moment. Carmen is away at lunch when he practically hurtles through Barba’s door clutching a manila folder in his hand. He catches Rafael taking a rare moment of solace in his boyfriend’s arms, his face buried in the curve of Trevor’s neck as his boyfriend’s fingers comb through his hair soothingly. The heat blushes up Sonny’s face, turning him an entertaining shade of crimson as he stumbles over his apology. Trevor is the one to put Sonny out of his misery, he withdraws from Rafael, pecking him on the lips lightly before leaving the two of them to talk.

    - That night Trevor meets up with both Sonny and Rafael at the bar. The three of them drink tumblers of scotch and discuss the ins and outs of the law well into the night.

    - Amanda and Fin find out at the same time. The two of them are discussing the latest case one night at a bar when they catch sight of Barba being greeted by his boyfriend with a sinful kiss on the mouth. The expression on the other man’s face when he looks at Barba makes Amanda’s heart hurt, she wishes that there was someone in her life that looked at her the same way that Trevor looked at him. Fin simply shrugs his shoulders and declares he’s glad someone’s happy.


End file.
